


In a White World

by Dragon_of_Dreams



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Being Lost, Blood and Injury, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Sky (Linked Universe)-centric, Snowpeak Province, secret reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_of_Dreams/pseuds/Dragon_of_Dreams
Summary: Sky got accidentally left behind in the snowstorm of Snowpeak Province. After Wolfie saves him from snow-coated wolves, the two set out to reunite to their group. Time is ticking and a secret will be revealed in this harsh, cold white world.
Relationships: Sky & Twilight (Linked Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	In a White World

Sky never imagined that the world could get colder than his beloved home in Skyloft, nor that the world could end up even whiter than the cloud barrier covering the surface. When Twilight had warned him of the Snowpeak Province, it was unlike anything he faced back in his own time. The white world blinded him of color as his fellow comrades vanished into the snowstorm.

And he cursed himself for it. The winds howled and dragged him through the everlasting fog obscuring his vision, guiding him like a Loftwing flying in the nighttime—no light to show his path.

“Twilight?!” Sky yelled out. “Guys?!” The howls consumed his voice.

The only trail that seemed to guide him was the upward slope leading him up the mountain. He hoped. Sky leaned closed to the rocky walls of Snowpeak and wondered how Twilight trudged through this place, with the snow swallowing his boots into the depths of the ground. It reminded him of Lanayru Province: snow was the cold, white sand of this world.

The world, it seemed, was dead in the eyes of the Goddess. A constant silence of life made Sky wonder if anything lived in the vicinity. Fi remained still on his back, deep in her slumber within the Master Sword. Sky continued to fight against the winds, only to pause. Nothing greeted him at first, but Sky noticed that in addition to the howls growls rumbled underneath, buried within.

There had to be something beyond the winds. Sky pulled out his sword. The Master Sword shone with its own light, casting out the surrounding darkness and revealing a snow-coated wolf from the shadows.

“Wolfie?”

The wolf, Sky realized, was not Wolfie himself. Its glimmering red eyes watched him carefully. A friend, perhaps?

“Hello, are you friends with Wolfie?” Sky crouched to the wolf’s level, frowning as he met wary eyes. “Can you help me? I got lost from my friends.”

The wolf responded with its bare mouth. Sky yelped, lifting his sword and guarded himself from the fangs that snapped onto the metal. He swung the sword, throwing the wolf off his weapon. Sky watched as the wolf rose to its feet, glaring once more before it ran away into the storm.

The growls never left, however.

Sky took his shield in hand, wary of the threat still lingering nearby. He used Fi’s light once again as a torch, dispersing the shadows as he scanned the area—

And swung as gray flashed through his vision. His hand burned, dropping his sword as the gray weight knocked him down into the snow. Sky gasped, his sky-blue eyes widening as the white wolf towered over him, its fangs gnawing at the gray fur.

“Wolfie!” Sky cried. He reached out for his sword, ignoring the hissing pain from the burn, and slashed at the white wolf. The wolf let out a pained howl, dispersing into the snow. A few moments passed before Sky let out his breath dropped his weapons by his sides.

Sky petted the fur of his friend for comfort. “Wolfie, are you alright?” He carefully shifted the gray wolf from his body, frowning at his friend’s lack of response. “Wolfie?”

Only when Sky felt the stickiness within the fur did he gasp. He scurried to his feet, lifting Wolfie with him as he saw the red leaking through his side. “No… Wolfie…”

The gray wolf opened his eyes, the dull blue wavering around as they attempted to land on Sky.

“Wolfie, let me help you. You’re bleeding.”

Wolfie ignored him, lifting himself on his paws and began to walk through the snow. The dripping blood staining the snow red. Sky grabbed his weapons again and sheathed them away, carefully watching the wolf’s wavering steps. _That doesn’t look good._ Sky rushed to his side, gasping as he caught Wolfie wobbling towards the ground. A growl emanated towards Sky, but the Skyloftian noticed how... _weak_ Wolfie seemed.

“We need to find you shelter,” Sky whispered, “so I can patch your injuries.”

Wolfie whined, pushing himself from the hero. He walked on, paying no mind to the trail he left behind nor how Sky remained frozen in his spot, wondering why the white wolf had attacked Wolfie.

They were the same, right? Why did the wolf attack another of its kind?

A bark snapped Sky out of his thoughts. Wolfie tilted his head, beckoning Sky to follow. He watched patiently as Sky pushed himself through Snowpeak.

“Hey, Wolfie, how do you think the others go through this? This place is impossible!”

Wolfie rolled his eyes, turning around and led the hero through the snow. Sky noticed how much lighter Wolfie was on his paws, as if the snow never dragged him down into a crawl.

“I’m jealous. How come you have it so easy?”

Not as if Wolfie could answer him. He must have magical feet or something.

Sky trudged on, keeping himself as close as he could to his companion. Wolfie noticed,slowing himself down until he walked beside the Skyloftian.

“Do you think we could find a shelter nearby? A cave or something?”

Wolfie let out what sounded like a groan, but he nodded. They kept going, with Sky fending off more of the white wolves that intruded their path, with their growls becoming as prominent as the storm. The Master Sword remained firm in Sky’s grip as he slashed out at another beast.

“They’re definitely not happy with us.”

Sky and Wolfie continued going up the slope, eventually running into ledges. They both climbed up and and followed up the path, devoid of the wolves from earlier. _It’d be annoying falling down the edge and having to climb up again,_ thought Sky. _Glad we don’t have to do that._

As Sky reached up the the end of ramp towards an open field, he saw for the first time some sort of life that wasn’t those dangerous wolves: trees. Snow-coated trees shaped nothing like those back in the Faron Woods of his era, but trees nonetheless.

But surrounded by those trees came a swarm of ice-coated keese. And more wolves popping from the snow.

Wolfie barked, alerting Sky before he launched at the keese and mauled them one by one. Sky remained on his spot, fighting off the wolves.

The keese were now gone, but whenever Sky fought a wolf, another appeared in its place, like the never-ending snow of the storm.

_When will this stop?!_

Wolfie positioned himself beside one of the trees. He barked at Sky, beckoning again to follow him.

Another swing. Sky’s arm throbbed with a weight that slowed down the slashes, but he ignored it in favor of Wolfie’s rapid panting. “Do you need a break? I’ll try to keep them off.”

Wolfie barked. Sky noticed a glimmer in his expression that told him something more, the way he looked down at the tree as if he had found some sort of treasure.

With a growl, Sky unleashed a Spin Attack and sprinted towards the tree, trying to keep the wolves behind as far as possible. “I don’t understand, what’s so special about this tree?”

Wolfie barked once again, catching Sky’s attention and began to dig. He dug, dug, dug—

Until his entire body was buried under the snow.

“Wolfie?!”

Sky put on his Mogma mitts, clawing out the snow in search of his friend, and he too found himself under the ground, falling into some sort of grotto hidden away from the world and landed on solid rock.

Sky stood up, watching as Wolfie dealt with the keese (perhaps the last?) within the grotto. There was a strange blue liquid on the floor but Sky ignored it—he didn’t want to think about what it was.

Then, as if he finally found calm in his blood, Wolfie collapsed.

“Wolfie!”

The Skyloftian rushed to the wolf’s side, gasping at the larger wounds marked through the skin. The red liquid matted the surrounding fur. “Wolfie, hang in there.” Sky searched for one of his potion-filled bottles in his pouch. I _hope they work on you,_ he thought.

Then... he saw a large, gooey, purple substance drop from the ceiling. The substance, strangely, keep its rounded, long shape... and it’s moving.

Sky drew his sword. Fi was glowing with her blue light. “Fi, are you awake?” he asked.

The... thing was crawling slowly, then it suddenly leaped at the Skyloftian. Sky yelped, cutting through the liquid in half, resulting in two, smaller creatures.

 _Chuchus?_ With a tighter grip, Sky slashed away the purple chuchu-like creatures until the splattered into the ground.

Sky was about to sheath his sword away, but her light kept glowing blue. _“Master,”_ Fi spoke within the sword. _“Lay me down next to the Hero of Twilight. The chances of recovery will increase if you allow me so.”_

“Hero of Twilight? Fi, what are you talking about?”

But Sky didn’t have the time to ponder. Wolfie needed his help and Fi knew what to do best. Sky rushed to the wolf’s side, and lay his sword down next to him, trusting that Fi knew what she was doing.

The sword was glowing. No... not with the blue light that Sky was familiar with. The sword now glowed with a brilliant golden light, now fully illuminating the cave.

Sky shut his eyes as the world turned white in a flash. His hitched breaths fought against the rapid beating his heart in those few seconds, waiting for the light to calm.

Opening his eyes, Sky no longer saw Wolfie, but a human—a very familiar friend—in his place.

“T-Twilight?”

Sky held Twilight up to his chest, feeling the ranch hand still breathing deeply. The open wounds were no longer covered by his fur. _Well, I know the potion will definitely work now. I think_. The Skyloftian pulled out his potion and carefully took it to the ranch hand’s mouth.

With his empty bottle now back in his pouch, Sky took the chance to take off the tunic and cleanse and bandage Twilight’s wounds. Only did he pause when Twilight’s eyelids fluttered.

“Twilight?”

A moan escaped from his lips. Slowly, the ranch hand’s eyes opened, glancing up towards the hero from the sky.

“Just relax, okay?” Sky said. “You’re still injured.”

Twilight just stared at him, blinking.

“We’ll talk about Wolfie later,” Sky added. “Just know you’re safe.”

Twilight shut his eyes. Sky knew he wasn’t in the shape to talk about what happened, he needed recovery first and foremost. After he finished off bandaging the wounds, Sky took off his sailcloth and put it on Twilight like a blanket. “You need it more than I do,” Sky whispered. “I’ll wait.”

Sky grabbed the Master Sword, staring at its silver blade. “You really had to do that, didn’t you?” he asked.

Fi had entered her slumber again. As long as she thought she was doing the right thing... it didn’t matter, did it?

After some time had passed, Sky passed another potion Twilight when he woke up, torso still bare of his clothing. “You need it,” Sky said. “You were passed out.”

Twilight nodded, downing the second potion. “Thank you.”

Sky smiled. “When you’re ready we’ll head back out. Everyone must be worried for us.”

A pause. “Wood,” Twilight said. “And lantern. Need to get the lantern.”

Sky gasped. “Don’t move.” He grasped Twilight’s arm. “I’ll get it.”

Sky carefully grabbed Twilight’s pouch from his person and searched for the items. He first found a pile of wood tied together by a knot that was the ranch hand’s signature, enough to create the campfire, and then he sought for the lantern.With both items now in hand, Sky began to set up their makeshift camp with some guidance from his companion.

The newly lit flames created a fog of orange warmth shielding the two heroes. Sky sat down besides Twilight and patted his shoulder. With a reassuring nod, Sky brought Twilight’s arm over his own shoulders, supporting the weakened hero. “I’m here.”

Twilight smiled.

Sky welcomed the peace of silence weighing on them like a blanket, with Twilight closing his eyes and laying his head on Sky’s shoulder as calmness found him at last.

The same silence called for him, mesmerizing Sky into the darkness as it drew his eyelids towards a slumber—he shook his head, snapping himself back into the orange-lit world with Twilight beside him, still resting. “I’m sorry I failed you, but I’m here now.”

Twilight’s ear twitched but he remained asleep.

Sky sighed.The knight’s eyes remained vigilant to the living flame dancing the cold grotto to life. A low hum followed its awakening within his throat, resounding notes that followed the bolero of fire.

His mind flashed to when Fi once danced from the goddess’s essence, teaching Sky of his role as the Hero. A smile crept from the memories—a spirit once as free as the wind. Sky tightened his grasp on Twilight, squeezing his hand as to reassure himself that yes, _his friend was still here._ Both Fi and Twilight.

Some time had passed as Sky watched the flame ceased into a dying ember before he rekindled it anew. The shift of movement was enough for Twilight to reopen his eyes and pull himself out of Sky’s embrace.

“How are you doing?” Sky asked.

Twilight responded with a smile. Sky smiled back but it faltered as his mind flickered at the thought of the others. All covered in white. All covered in ice. As Sky tried to stand the rancher’s grip on his shoulder stiffened him back to the ground.

“Relax.”

Sky obeyed. The flame now danced in Twilight’s eyes, as lively and carefree as the spirit within the rancher. His smile brightened.

“I told the others to go ahead while I searched for you,” Twilight continued. “Didn’t want snarkypants to keep complaining while we searched. He should’ve worn some real pants.”

“Right?”

“They should have made camp by now.”

“Are they far from us?”

Twilight shrugged.“Not really? Would be much faster if—” He snapped his mouth, eyes wide as he stared at Sky. “How?” he breathed, blowing away any resemblance of relief.

“You don’t remember?”

The flame-lit eyes turned to the original source, now fogged like the endless storm. “I remember guiding you here,” he said. “But… I…”

“You were Wolfie.”

Twilight gulped. He shrank, humming as if he’d whine had he been Wolfie. Sky chuckled, patting Wolfie boy’s back and grinned, lifting him back straight to his level. His eyes turned to the wolf hood casted aside beside Twilight’s clothing, neatly folded with its head laying on top.

Twilight followed Sky’s glance. He grabbed his hood and now wore it on his head. Now with Twilight facing his companion once again, Sky dawned on the marks painted on the forehead—the exact same marks that covered Wolfie’s head now

“I see the resemblance now,” Sky said. “I knew you and Wolfie were close but… can’t believe you’re one and the same.”

Chuckles followed his words. “Right? I’m surprised not everyone has figured out by now. I didn’t think it’d be that hard but… I preferred that way.”

“Nervous?”

Said chuckles faded. Twilight chewed his lip and scratched the back of his neck, glancing away from his companion. He sighed. “Yeah… I am. I’m not worried about the transformation itself as I am with the type of magic it uses.”

Sky’s lips fell into a frown. “Type of magic? How bad is it?”

“Wouldn’t recommend touching it.”

Yet Twilight’s hand hovered his necklace, over the crystal which radiated a shadowy aura all too familiar to Sky. A headache buzzed in the corners of his mind as he recalled such dark magic sweeping over him.

_The Imprisoned._

“You okay, Sky?”

His head leaned on his hand, grasping on the throbs flaring on his temple. “That magic…” He rubbed his head. “Why do you have it?”’

Twilight’s eyes peeled as wide as the full moon shining on the Skyloftian skies. They lacked any hint of malice or dark magic tainting the hero, instead the whites were as pure as the heavens Hylia—both the ethereal Goddess and his Sun—once resided in.

“It helped me on my adventure,” Twilight answered.

Magic. Dark magic. Magic in which Sky risked his life to seal away along with the demons that cursed the surface for generations—and failed. Now such power flowed freely for eons, of monsters and demons still plaguing (and _will_ plague) Hyrule for generations to come.

“Sky, I’m okay. No need to worry.”

Sky hummed, loosening the chewing of his lips he’d been doing all this time. “Can’t imagine that magic being good. Does it bother you?”

A gulp answered him. His wolf-clad companion shrugged, eyes falling once again. “It doesn’t,” Twilight said. “I mean, it doesn’t hurt using it. I see it more as an ability than a curse now.”

“An ability huh…”

Wolfie. The amount of times the dark wolf helped Sky and the others were immeasurable. A soft smile curved on the Skyloftian’s face, recalling the warmness of his fur brightening up the camp during the cold, harsh nights.

The flame crackled beside them, reminding the duo of the warm, precious time running out into dying embers. “Ready to go out?” Sky asked, patting Twilight’s back. “I’m sure Wolfie would love to go for a walk.”

“Very funny, Sky.” A smile drew on Twilight’s lips.

Without any further words, Sky and Twilight packed everything up and dressed up for the cold that would bite at their skin once again. The duo then glanced up at the hole emanating its holy light from the ceiling, shining down at a lone rock Sky only assume it was their portal back to the surface above.

“Well… aren’t you going to transform into Wolfie?”

As soon as Twilight touched his crystal did the wave of dark magic storm into his being, also erupting Sky with a throbbing headache. “A note to self,” Sky started through gritted teeth, as he pressed his hands on his forehead, “don’t let Twilight transform near you.”

A concerned whine confirmed Wolfie’s— _Twilight’s_ presence. His muzzle pressed against Sky, akin to the rancher’s human hand squeezing onto the Skyloftian’s and comforted Sky out of the pain. Once they subsided, Sky smiled and petted his friend. “Thanks.”

Twilight blinked in welcome. He led ahead, climbed onto the rock and let a mysterious light lift him back to the overworld. Sky gulped, following his friend’s footsteps and stepped on. He shut his eyes.

It was as if Her Grace’s hands pulled him up, lifting him back to the heavens of Skyloft. He embraced her presence, her warmth shielding him from the cold airs lingering in the world above. But soon she released him, and Sky opened his eyes to his boots buried under the snow once again. Back to the world filled in white.

Twilight greeted him with a bark, with his dark fur a welcomed contrast against the snow. Sky smiled in response. With a nod, Twilight turned around and marched on, trudging through snow like nothing.

“Don’t go fast, okay?” Sky called out. “Don’t wanna get lost again!”

If Twilight could smirk as a wolf he’s definitely doing so right now, but he paced to Sky’s own and the two continued up the mountain—past the keese and the wolves and on their final stretch they finally reached the end of the trail. Twilight transformed back to human form, mouth open at the cave’s entrance.

“Looks like they found a way in, huh?” Twilight chuckled. “We don’t need to dig. Let’s go.”

A shiver ran through Sky as he entered it—not only from the glaring cold penetrating the caves despite the lit flames of torches, but also from the voices reverberating throughout the rocky walls. Laughter filled the air along with Legend’s jabs stabbing at the cold.

Sky laughed. “Guess no one missed me.”

“I assure you, they missed you. More than you think.”

Twilight climbed up the ladder first. Sky followed, heart pumping with each step he climbed. How he, of all heroes, could’ve vanished without a trace without Twilight’s help. As Sky reached the top Twilight pulled him and guided him—shoved him—right into the camp and the voices exploded.

“Sky! Twilight!”

In a flash Sky and Twilight were met with embraces warmer than the flames illuminating the cave. Sky laughed heartily, wrapping his arms around everyone the best he could in the group hug, with Twilight joining in.

Among those who didn’t join was Legend, with chattering teeth and arms wrapped around his legs, rubbing warmth into them with the help of the fire. “G-guess w-who’s finally back.”

Sky broke the embrace and approached Legend, taking off his sailcloth. “Need any help? Looks like you need a blanket.”

Legend glared. But he gave in as Sky covered his legs (Sky never understood why the guy wouldn’t just wear _pants_ ) and sat down beside him. A thankful smile leaked from his mouth. Twilight offered his own hood to Wind, who couldn’t handle the cold as well either. But unlike Legend his eyes shone brightly like the stars among the campfire, glancing up at the others as they all sat back down and everyone joined once again.

“So,” Wind started, glancing at Sky. “Did you find anything when you were gone? Any treasure?”

Sky’s eyes flickered to Twilight. How a secret was a most-prized possession among the Links. Twilight’s eyes reflected back to him.

“I found something,” Sky said. His smile shining bright as the flames that lightened everyone’s faces. “I found a brother. A family. And I couldn’t ask for anything better in this world.”


End file.
